Talk:Conservative Nationalist Party
Messed this up a bit could use a bit of help making this good and propper, table wise. need help making the title text white, help aligning the table and generally making the table is set up. This is Kunarian btw. 18:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I am very glad to see a party close to the UNS. Always nice to see the Far-Right on the rise. The Master's Voice 19:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to hear that! hopefully my plans won't be so far right that they get a little out of hand for some! 19:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::We do not intend to see things get out of hand, and neither would you. It is not in our best interest, since it would damage our reputation beyond repair. We want loyalty and we want order, no nonsense and no breaking the law. Just like any other party. I assume you feel the same way...? The Master's Voice 19:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::We wish for a strong sense of order, no softness with those who break the law and crackdown on those who are escaping punishment due to some minor "legal" error, the improvement of Lovias economy, the decentralisation of the government to make local governments more powerful and the combating of leftist attempts to create disruption, intolerance, anti-right lies and a Socialist State of Lovia. Kunarian 20:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::That sounds amazing, Sir. You, your party and it's program can count on our fullest support. I find your party to be refreshing afther the long line of rather weak socialist and liberal parties. We, my friend, are what Lovia needs. Not those tree-hugging hippies. Though they make for a nice argument. The Master's Voice 20:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Glad, I hoped we could work together. And true Lovia needs us, greatly now in the 21st century, the other partys may think they are doing good but Lovia will never reach its full potential under them. And I do enjoy throwing down their arguments and look forward to doing so at your side. Kunarian 21:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I partially agree. Would you mind removing the S from the "Nationalists"? Generally, for a party ending with "party," the other words are adjectives. So I think you should move this page to "Conservative Nationalist Party". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :please help me out Timemaster, I am not an expert at this stuff and I completely agree to changing the Name. Kunarian 21:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have fixed the infobox, now it is what the other parties use for their infobox. You just need to make a simple logo now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hurray! Nationalism is NOT dead! It isn't bloody dead! Boy am I glad with these new developments. CPL.nm, perhaps you could spare a few seats (1 or 2) for these guys? You've got plenty of seats to give. The Master's Voice 22:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I can only hope they will. Anyways after the party is set up how about we talk about a nationalist union of a sorts. Kunarian 22:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, they are against Conservatism and are against Nationalism, so I guess if anyone is going to, it's going to be you, TMV. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Nothing against him but no. We won't allow nationalism to spread. Maybe you Blaca could spare a seat. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I've checked your platform but it's more or less centerist but not what where looking for. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have very little seats to spend, you know. And nationalism is not something vile or evil, Mike, it's a beautiful and understandable occurance. It's basically just patriotism, love for your country. Don't you love Lovia, Mikey? We are not evil, we're just outspoken. The Master's Voice 08:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind Mastery Voicey. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I'm glad you didn't say LaBlackie. The Master's Voice 12:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not giving away seats, my commitment lies entirely with the CPL.nm which is far from the CNP. The attacks on progressive taxes and government control of certain economic sectors are in my eyes unacceptable. 06:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :So be it. As it looks now we will not have anything to do anyway. Which is a shame, as I was really looking forward to being a part of the government and working for the people of Lovia. Unless Mr. Villanova thinks of a way to include us or give us any sort of position there is nothing really keeping us here. The Master's Voice 06:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I disagree on your pessimism, or is it the exercising of slight pressure? Anyway, parties like the UNS can still launch law proposals or amend proposals from other parties. It is in Congress that the first duty of all parties lies. 07:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I am an optimist at heart, born and bred. That is why I am still arguing and why I am not going down without a fight. Going down, as in: being exluded from a position in our Government, even though such a position is available. If I would be excluded from that, and this is entirely off the record and out of character: it would be boring for me here... Like playing a game, losing it, and then naturally losing interest in it, knowing you would have to wait for another six months to play again... The Master's Voice 08:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Only Lovia has a broader range of victory conditions than most games. Does not holding a government position equals losing? Things can be quite interesting when you're in the opposition too. Just ask OWTB. 06:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::OWTB always has something to fight for :P Spreading God's Word remains one of the most important things to do in Lovia. We'll show them the Light! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would agree that religion is more for the private sphere (this keeps me at odds with much of my family who are extremely and openly religious) BTW Oos are you Catholic? HORTON11 06:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It's funny that you mention OWTB, Yuri, because unlike me he does hold a government position and also did last year and the year before that. While I don't. So if it's possible to be opposition and still have a position, then sign me up already! Because apparantly, opposition isn't really opposition here. And there are still positions left and positions otherwise given to fictional characters controlled by a select few. So, once again: what would be keeping me in the current composition of government~, unless it is changed real soon? The Master's Voice 06:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :The point was most that decent opposition can be fun and is easily attained without a position in government. I don't protest against OWTB's participation but if I'd be the one forming the government he wouldn't be in it. I feel we made a progressive coalition and that it is that coalition which should rule. 09:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::@Horton: yes, I'm Catholic. @TMV: well, in Lovia the departments could hardly be called "government" as they hardly have any other function than appointed chairmen. I've - almost - always been in the opposition, because my thoughts always have a minority and most of my proposals are blocked by the coalition. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::But most of the time we took your often well-funded criticism into consideration so as a member of the opposition I feel you had a good time, or am I mistaken? 19:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am sure that I would have a great time as a member of the opposition, on the condition that I would have a department under my supervison, as had Oos. However they prefer fictional characters over me. The Master's Voice 20:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Stealing -_- LOL JK I always like the idea of inner-party workings and how it isn't like just 5 guys controlling everything, glad to see two things: they love labour :p jk, and you using that awesome parliament diagram generator i love that thing :D Also I never understand the name Conservative Nationalist Party, seems more like a "Progressive Libertarian Party" Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Link? 77topaz (talk) 22:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, same here, I've always found it interesting the way that parties operate on the inside democratically (well unless you saw the recent Republican Presidential Nominee campaign) as well as the outside. And I love the diagram too. Btw how do the inwards splits of Labour go btw? with the CNP they are mainly split on how the Country should or shouldn't be devolved, with the Nationalists Faction representing on extreme and the Unionists Faction representing the other. Well Progressive Libertarian would work just as well but I geuss it's because of how you can look at the words Conservative (commonly related to the mind-numbing neo-cons of today) and Nationalist (one word: Nazis) CNP as a much more Cultural Conservative (as in wanting to conserve tradition, culture and rights), Civil Nationalist (as in believing that all nationalities have a right to self-determination and should be encouraged to be proud of said nationalities) Party. I mean other words would work as well in replacement, even a left wing name like Socialist Patriots Party would work to a good degree, it all depends on how you interpret it. sorry for the monologue :L Kunarian (talk) 21:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty simple, Socialist and Progressive, we also have NPO which is a semi-independent party in Oceana to boost membership there. Also we have union appointed members. I guess the name of CNP warns some people off because each phrase in the title has so much of a broad title it can be interpreted as far-right. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I see, That's BartK isn't it by the way in Oceana, isn't it? or am I thinking of a different party? Ah the Unions, it ain't a Labour party without a Union, which unions btw actually? I don't think we have many in Lovia do we? (something to think about politically for the both of us) I know it does and that's partially why I chose it, I like fighting uphill battles and I hate the way that people assume that because I introduce myself as a Conservative Nationalist that I'm everything I'm not because someone else used the same words and did some stupid stuff. Personally I like proving people wrong and showing them that Conservative doesn't mean pro-rich and Nationalist doesn't mean racist. Kunarian (talk) 22:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) We are not Progressive, or at least I thought we were not progressive. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : We aren't really but we are, it's complex :L I can't explain now, I will do later. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ideology Hi, the party page and ideology page both don't elaborate on the CNP's stances on social issues and environmental issues very well. This also means we can't diagnose the overall ideology very well. Could you guys add some things relating to these? The only positions relating to social and environmental issues are on User:Crystalbeastdeck09/2013 Election, but they're quite small. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, have you guys considered changing the name? The current name is a bit of a misnomer, as conservative is very broad and the party isn't nationalist (instead it's simply pro-confederate). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No, not really, there's too much to change and we like the current name. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : Like Happy says, we like the name, and on top of that are you talking about any particular social or environmental issues? because if so we can make sure that we will detail them in our Party Plan. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I liked the name LDP, but I changed it to SLP because it was more realistic. In addition, I was thinking of making a far-right (but not extremist) and nationalist party similar to the Progress/People's Parties that you see in some European countries. Also, I am talking about positions on increasing the amount of national parks, agriculture of animals, and animal rights for environmental issues, and gay marriage, abortion, drugs/tobacco/alcohol policies, and euthanasia for social issues. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well we are conservative and nationalistic, so I think the name sticks, I know we have heavy classical liberalism and libertarianism however I think that relates quite a lot to Lovian Conservatism. I've also been thinking of making other rightist parties, if I get more than 10 seats in the coming elections, I'm going to be giving seats to minor rightist parties. I'll make sure I add those in, especially on the drugs policies and agriculture. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Alright. As I said, I was going to make a right-wing populist nationalist conservative party, and also a liberal conservative party. I was thinking that PL could become a liberal conservative party (the platform is compatible with it), but I'll have to ask Chris. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I was going to make a new confederate party along with a new classical liberal party. I don't know, Chris seems to like the center ground quite a lot, but yes by all means I say inquire. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Chris certainly likes the centre. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Centrism is incompatible with Classical Liberalism. He claims to be both. It's a bit of a problem. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, it's a bit of a problem. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, btw Kunarian, are you planning to build up Bretherland again. I've noticed you've been editing there. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes I am rebuilding Bretherland however I've been keeping it quiet until I finish fleshing our the basics. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, good luck with reforming and rebuilding Bretherland. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 18:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)